negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Arika Anarchia Entheofushia
was the princess and later queen of the Vespertatia, and Negi's mother. Personality She has heterochromia (left eye green, right blue), similar to Asuna Kagurazaka's eyes (left eye blue, right green). She was very naive and cold because of her upbringing inside the castle which both shelter her from the world and expose her to the greed and betrayal within the kingdom, despite all this she is shown to be a brave leader. When she reluctantly sacrificed her country to save the magic world she did everything within her power to reduce the casualties, including going personally to escort people to safety, and even when casualties amounted to less than three percent this was still not enough. Because of her sheltered upbringing she had problems expressing her true emotions, which she believes she is not allow to have because of her royal status and hardly changes her cold expression. She also has no patience for Nagi Springfield’s perverted advances towards her and slaps him with her magic whenever he gets out of line. Synopsis Arika Anarchia Entheofushia was the princess and later queen of the Vespertatia and was also the person most actively trying to end the war before ruin. For this, she needed "the invincible" Ala Rubra on her side. After she came in contact with Ala Rubra in the confederation and gained information, she went to meet the third princess of the Hellas empire to commence negotiations but both princesses were captured by after Ala Rubra were declared traitors by Primum. Caught in that trap, pursued by both the empire and the confederation, they manage to fight their way towards the place where Princess Arika and Princess Theodora of the Hellas Empire were being held captive, rescue them and escaped to their hide out. There, they suggested that the according to their information the higher-ups in the capital of Ostia were heavily corrupted by the enemy which lead to the conclusion that they had no allies in the empire, the confederation, or Vespertatia. Arika once again asked Nagi and Ala Rubra to served under her and then they started their counter attack, thanks to Arika, Ala Rubra still had a few allies and they were able to identify who was the enemy. During the final battle, Arika was able to stopped the magic that would have destroyed the world using the magic that kept Ostia floating. Arika was arrested when the Megalomesembria senate accused her of killing her father, the King, and for being in league with Cosmo Entelecheia, this was all false information the senate created to make her a scapegoat for the war. Arika was force to spend two years imprisoned before her schedule execution in Cerberus Canyon. After she jumped to her death in Ceberus Canyon she was rescued by Nagi, who confesses his feelings for Arika and makes her admit her own feelings for him, after Arika finally admits she loves Nagi, he proposed and Arika replied "yes". Rakan and Ala Rubra forced the senate to cover up the rescue so that Arika could live in peace but this did not stopped the Megalomesembria senate from putting a bounty on Ala Rubra. Eight years after the war Arika is seen fighting the remnants of Cosmo Entelachiea, which included Tertium, alongside Nagi and Albireo. Two years later she gave birth to Negi Springfield, but because of unknown circumstances she couldn't raise him. Abilities It is hinted that Arika is holding a special kind of magical power, so far only known as 'Royal Magic'. Apparently it is a different kind of magic compared to the normal one. Its true power and abilities are to date unknown, but its obviously very strong, since Arika was able to beat up Nagi with simple slaps pretty badly. Arika has also been seen with a sword a few times, but it is unknown how well she can use it. Gallery File:ArikaAnarchiaEntheofushia.jpg File:Arika1.png File:Arika3.png File:Arika4.png File:Arika2.png File:Arika5.png File:Arika7.png File:Arika8.png File:Arika9.png File:Arika11.png File:Arika16.png File:Arika15.png File:Arika13.png File:Arika14.png File:Arika19.png File:Arika18.png File:Arika17.png File:ArikaSaveNagi.png File:Arika6.png File:Arika20.png File:Arika21.png File:Arika22.png File:Arika23.png File:Arika24.png File:Arika.jpg Appearances in other media ANIME FINAL Arika make a cameo appearance in near the end of the movie. Trivia *From her time fighting in the war, Arika's popularity was such that an action figure was made of her, which Jack Rakan tried to sell to Nagi for 500,000. *While Arika has be mentioned for a several times in the series, she didn't make a actual appearance in the whole series except of the flashbacks, in the Cosmo Entelecheia dream-world, and in the ANIME FINAL movie. *While never meeting her personally, Negi spent a day with his mother and father within a Cosmo Entelecheia dream-world. *In Chapter 231, Arika uses an airfish in an attempt to contact Princess Theodora of the Helas Empire, the ship is also later used by Ala Rubra during and after the war. It is unknown if this is the same ship that would later become the Great Paru-Sama or if it is just another airfish with an identical design. *In UQ Holder! Chapter 140 it's revealed that sometime after fighting the Mage of the Beginning Nagi and Evangeline married. It's hinted that either Nagi and Arika divorced or Arika died sometime after Negi was born. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Stubs Category:Ala Rubra